custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Secret Book (Thevideotour1's version)
Barney's Secret Book is a custom Barney & Friends video for Season 1 released on April 1, 1993. It uses the same musical arrangements from Season 2. Plot Barney has his secret book that he bought from the library. Barney, Baby Bop, Mother Goose, Queen of Hearts, and the kids enjoy their library books. When the Winkster stole Barney's secret book, Barney and his friends go to the library and look for it. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop: (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jenny Dempsey) *The Winkster (David Voss / Ashley Wood) *Ms. Stevens (Leslie Alexander) *Mother Goose (Sandy Walper) *Queen of Hearts (Joanna Kerns) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Derek (Rickety Carter) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Kenny (John Morris) *Jen (Keri Russell) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Beautiful Day #Let's Play Together #Mother Goose, Please Appear #I'm Mother Goose #The Winkster Song #The Library #John Jacob Jingerheimer Schmidt # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #I Love You End Credits Music #The Winkster Song #Mother Goose, Please Appear #The Library #The Winkster Song (reprise) Trivia *Barney has his Season 2 costume and voice. *Baby Bop has her Season 1 costume and voice. *The Barney costume from "Love to Read with Barney" is used in this video. *The musical arrangements from "Honk, Honk! A Goose on the Loose!" is used in this video. *This version of I Love You is a mix of arrangements from "Season 2" and "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure" and the same vocals from "Falling from Autumn". *This is the fourth video to use arrangements from Season 2. The first one is "Barney Makes Different Movies" (June 2, 1992). The second one is "Playtime in School!" (July 13, 1992). The third one is "Making It a Happy Day!" (August 23, 1992). *On August 12, 2003, the video is rereleased under the title, The Seach of the Book. *When the original release is released, it was captioned by National Captioning Institute. When the 2003 rerelease is released, it was captioned by Media Access Group at WGBH. *Michael wears the same *First time Michael's voice is gotten deeper than in Season 1. This Michael voice would be used in Season 2 and Season 3 Pilots. *When Barney, Baby Bop, Mother Goose, The Queen of Hearts and the kids scream about the Winkster, Barney's scream is mix of Patrick's screams from "A Donut of Shame" (when Patrick sees a shadow of a donut into the lamp) and "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick thinks his ice cream is alive), Baby Bop scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "The Slide" (when Chuckie is on a tire swing), except it was pitched down to -1, Mother Goose's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" (when SpongeBob and Patrick are caught by the cyclops), except it was pitched up to +7, The Queen of Hearts' scream is the same as Buster's scream from "Muffy's New Best Friend" (when Buster runs away from the clothing store), except it was pitched up to +4, Shawn's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Scaredy Pants" (when Patrick gets stung by a jellyfish), except it was pitched up to +8, Derek's scream is the same as Michael's scream from "A Day at the Beach" (when Barney and the kids land on the beach), except it was pitched down to -2, Michael's scream is the same as BJ's scream from "Trading Places" (when Stephen is trying to kiss BJ during "The Sleeping Princess"), except it was pitched down to -2 and mixed with Michael's 1993 voice, Kenny's scream is a mix of SpongeBob's screams from "Graveyard Shift" (when Squidward and SpongeBob sees that the Hash Slinging Slasher is real) and "I'm with Stupid" (when SpongeBob runs thorugh the pit of Patrick's house and runs all the way home) (Pitch -3), Jen's scream is the same as Strawberry's scream from "World of Friends" (when Strawberry and the gang falls off the waterfall and splashes into the pink water), except it was pitched up to +2, Luci's scream is the same as Arthur's scream from "Arthur's Lost Library Book" (when Arthur wakes up from his second nightmare), except it was pitched up to +1, and Tina's scream is the same as Tommy's scream from "Toy Palace" (when Tommy is being thrown by the stuffed gorillas), except it was pitched up to +3. *Another time Michael falls or lays down. This time, while they're trying to catch the Winkster, he trips on a rock and falls down. *When Michael screams as he trips on a rock, his scream is the same as Eric Cartman's scream from Quotes Quote 1 *Mother Goose: You know it's fun to rent a library book at the library! *Barney: (giggles) Oh, shucks! Hey, I have a library book, too! *Kids: What is it? What is it?!! *Barney: It's a secret book. I don't want you to look at it. *Luci: Oh, no! We don't wanna touch it. *Tina: No way!! *Derek: I don't know what the name of the book is. *Baby Bop: Me want to look in a book! *Jen: Well, Baby Bop, I think you can be a good reader someday. *Barney: You're right, Jen. If only you can be a good reader, you hafta speak very well. *Queen of Hearts: You need to have your best reading voice when you're reading a book. Now everybody is happy! *Kenny: Barney. Maybe we can go the library and enjoy reading our books! *Barney: Oh, Kenny, we'll go on a field trip to the library. There are a lot of books to read! *Kenny: Really?! I sure love to go there!! *Mother Goose: See?! I told you that we're going to library right now!! *Shawn: Uh, Barney?? *Barney: Yes? *Shawn: Do you think we're going to the school library or the public library? *Barney: Well, I think we're going to the public library today! It's called the Allen Public Library. It's a library where there are lots and lots of books! *Michael: It sure is a public library. I can't wait to go there. *Luci: Shawn, don't be shy. It's a very big library! *Tina: And what we're gonna do in the library is not talking very loud. *Barney: Right, Tina! We gotta be very quiet. *Baby Bop: I wanna go the library! I wanna go the library!!! *Barney: Of course. Now why don't we go now. *(all exclaiming) *Winkster: (pops up the hallway door) Surprise!!! *Barney: It's the Winkster!! *All: (screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Winkster: I'm gonna take the secret book! Here I go!! (hooting) *Barney: (screams) Aaaah!!! That's my book! *Winkster: (hooting again) Ooh!! Look what I got! *Barney: Hey! *Winkster: (singing) You can't catch me! You can't catch me! *Shawn: He took your book, Barney! *Mother Goose: Come on! We'd better look for it! *Barney: Yeah! Let's go!! *(all shouting) *Queen of Hearts: We got to find it!